


The Bat and her Fox

by GhoulDash97



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Erotica, F/M, Rouge Has A Mysterious Past, Rouge Toys With Tails, Sonic and his friends are cops, Tails Becomes A Thief WIth Rouge, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulDash97/pseuds/GhoulDash97
Summary: It's not everyday that something extraordinary happens in Central City. Whether it be crime or political scandal, never ever goes amiss. But when Rouge gets bumped into by Miles, her whole life turns around. Having found a potential partner-in-crime, the duo go on different types of capers involving theft as they deal with cops, mobsters, gangs, and corporations throughout their adventures. But little do they know is that they're being watched by Rouge's top-secret client: Dr. Ivo Robotnik.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Rouge the Bat
Comments: 24
Kudos: 10





	1. Bump in the Sidewalk

In the bustling streets of Central City, all forms of activity took place. Crime was up and up between the Mobians and the Highlanders, G.U.N. Soldiers were out patrolling the streets, and gang wars occurred on half the streets of Central City. But on the other half of the hellish landscape, all that occurred was shopping and socializing. And on that sidewalk strutted a tall, voluptuous bat, wearing blue skintight jeans supported by a belt with a golden buckle, a black tube top, and a pair of furry, high-heel boots. She was carrying a leather purse with various pockets and it had golden hoops that supported the leather strap. And she had turquoise eye make-up which nicely contrasted her fingernails as well as her pink lips. Which also carried this strangely seductive allure to her character that had men answer to her beckon call whenever she wanted it.

“Hmm~. I wonder if they’re having a sale over at the jewelry store~?” the curvy bat said as she eyed Rarity’s Jewelry Store from across the street.

Deciding to see for herself, the female bat continued walking before heading towards the crosswalk. But before she could go across, she along with several other pedestrians were stopped by the red light. Shrugging at the idea of having to wait for the light to turn green, she impatiently waited for the light to change color. But as she was waiting, she felt someone bump into her rear. Turning around, she sees no one. However, she hears groaning. So she looks and sees that it was none other than an adorable little fox with two tails on the ground. He wore a hooded jacket, a pair of shorts, goggles, and an Omochao shirt.

“Ow. Sorry, miss. I guess I ran a little too fast there.” the little fox boy said as he rubbed his head and rear.

“Aw, don’t be so hard on yourself~. You’re only the most delicious sweet that a woman would eat~. Let me help you~.” the bat teased as she offered him her hand.

The fox boy appeared to be taken aback by this gesture as he felt unsure of her intentions. But not wanting to be rude, he reaches his hand out and grabs hers. Helping him up, she checks for any cuts or bruises on the young fox before facing him.

“You know, you shouldn’t be running too fast~. Women will get the wrong impression if you rush too hard~.” the adult bat teased even further before booping the boy on the noise.

“Right… anyway, I’m sorry. Just heading to the comic store.” the young fox said before trying to leave.

But before he could leave, the bat stopped him and pouted,

“Leaving a helpless woman so soon~? And without giving me your name~? How shameful~. Mommy would cry if she saw you treating a lady like this~.”

“Yeah well, Mommy made it a clear point that I should never talk to strangers, let alone the pretty ones. And I’m pretty busy right now. So-”

“Oh, don’t be like that~. Since we’re getting to know each other, I think I’ll start with my name first~. My name is Rouge~. And yours, little boy~?”

The young boy felt himself blush the moment he heard the bat speak her name. He had no idea what to say, but he had no right to refuse her request. Especially since Rouge appeared to be making a good first impression with the young fox boy. Having no other choice, he opens his mouth and says as he turned the other cheek in a shy manner,

“Miles. My name is Miles Prower.”

“See~? Now we’re not strangers anymore, Miles~. Isn’t that wonderful~?” the sly bat said as she turned his head to face her.

“I guess. Though I have no idea why you wanted to know my name.” the fox boy said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

“Don’t you want to be with your Mommy~?” Rouge asked in a playful tone.

“Yes. In fact, I’m going to see her right now. I just-!” Tails said before the bat grabbed his hand.

“I’ll take you to her then~. Can’t leave a child unattended~.” Rouge interjected as she started walking with the little fox.

“But I-”

But me no buts, boy~. It’s the responsibility of an adult to see that the child’s unharmed~.”

Miles groaned as Rouge tagged along with him in the town square. As they continued to walk, Miles started to feel himself sweat. His temperature was beginning to skyrocket and his pulse beated harder than a drum at a metal concert. Rouge took notice of this and asked,

“Are you okay, sweetie~?”

“I-I’m fine. I guess I got a little too much sun today.” Miles said, trying to mince words.

The bat stopped in her tracks and turned to face the seemingly-pale fox. She bent over and placed her forehead on his to feel his temperature. His face instantly turned red the moment she got close to him. Miles wanted to say something, but all he could do was stutter and make himself look like an idiot. After a minute, Rouge stood up straight and said,

“Oh my~. I think you need a rest~. Let me help you~.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about me. It’s just a-”

“Nonsense~. Children come first before my selfish needs~. Let me carry you~.” Rouge said before hoisting Miles up.

“Huh!? I don’t need-!” Miles said before being picked up by Rouge in a princess carry.

The fox boy looked up and just saw the adult bat smiling down at him while receiving weird disgusting looks from the pedestrians. Feeling a sense of humiliation, Miles tried to shout. But Rouge cut him off and said,

“Now don’t kick up a fuss~. We’ll be over to my place in a few minutes~.”

Miles felt even more angered as Rouge ignored whatever objections she held and continued to carry him. But as she carried him, he started to notice that they weren’t heading into the shopping district. She was carrying him into an alleyway. Panicking with desperation, Miles stuttered,

“Y-You can p-p-put me down n-n-now. I’m fine. I’m not s-s-sick anymore.”

“I know you’re not~.” Rouge said as they made it into the deepest part of the alley.

“Huh-!?” Miles said before being thrown into a wall.

The fox boy tried to get up, but it was too late as the bat grabbed and held him up to the wall with her breasts as she pressed her body against his. Miles tried pushing her off, but Rouge grabbed his arms and pushed them against the wall while holding onto them with her left hand.

“Since nobody’s here, I’m going to get right to it~. We are going to play a little game concerning honesty. All you have to do is answer my questions and I won’t turn you over to the authorities~. Truth be told, I don’t give a damn if you stole my wallet~. All I want is why~. And if you try anything, I’ll choke you with my breasts~. Are we clear, sweetie~?” Rouge asked as she pulled her wallet out of Miles’ left pocket.

“Y-You can’t do this to me! Do you know what they do to pedophiles in jail?” Miles threatened, trying to get the bat off him.

“How can you threaten a woman who’s been sexually harassed by a perverted child~?” Rouge countered with a smug grin.

Feeling his sense of hope shattered before him as he scowled, Miles was now stumped with no other choice but to play Rouge’s game of honesty. And he needed to do it while his life depended on it


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge pinned Miles against the wall and prepares a series of questions for the young fox...

Miles was at a loss. Bound by Rouge, he had no chance of escape and he could do nothing but answer her questions as truthfully as he could. Anything to avoid being sent to juvie and being deemed a sex offender. And he was willing to take that chance.

“Question 1: Why did you steal my wallet?” Rouge asked, starting her game with a simple question.

“I was hungry. I haven’t eaten in two days.” Miles answered.

Not believing him, Rouge shoved Miles even harder into the wall, suffocating him in the process. The suffocation lasted for fifteen seconds. Afterwards, she loosens up a bit while still keeping a tight lock on the fox.

“Liar liar, pants on fire~. What do you really need my hard-earned money for~? Tell me, or I will show you how men lose their heads~.” Rouge playfully threatened.

Left with no other choice and not wanting to die, Miles gives in to her question and says in an annoyed tone,

“I was planning on using your money to upgrade my gadgets…”

“Ooh~. What kind of gadgets~?” the curvaceous bat asked as she moved closer to the fox.

“L-Larceny…” Miles reluctantly answered.

“Larceny~? Do you mean robbery~?” Rouge asked, now interested in the boy’s situation.

“Y-You see, I’m trying to-”

Rouge proceeded to suffocate him once more before he could finish his sentence.

“If you’re going to try telling me that you’re supporting your family, you’ll just make it tough on yourself~. Besides, you’re too young to be thinking about money~. Kids your age are usually robbing candy stores and playing hooky~. Which brings me to Question 2: Why were you trying to rob this delicious piece of ass~?” Rouge asked as she referred to herself.

“I-I’m-!” Miles said as he tried to answer.

“C’mon, it’s a game of honesty~. And you’re supposed to be honest~. Now be honest with me~.” Rouge said as she continued to press her body on Miles.

“I’m in debt!” Miles confessed.

“Huh?” Rouge asked, losing her playful tone.

“I’m in debt, okay!? My parents are dead and I have no one else to turn to! All I wanted to do is collect the money I owe and move on with my life! Isn’t it too much to ask!? And I just don’t want my life back… I want my plane back!” Miles shouted as he started to have a meltdown.

Hearing this melt the adult bat’s heart. While she was a little peeved that the young foxy tried to steal her wallet, she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Moving herself away from the wall, she embraced him as he sobbed over his situation. The bat felt an intense anger loom over her as she wanted to return the favor to the people who wish to harm the little foxboy. But keeping her cool for the time being, Rouge returned to her playful tone and asked,

“Tell me, sweetums~. Who are the people that you owe your debt to~?”

“T-There’s this one girl that I h-had a crush on. Her name i-is Fiona… F-Fox. She h-has a boyfriend n-named Scourge. I didn’t mean it! I just wanted to-!” Miles said before Rouge shoved his face into her cleavage to calm him down.

“I know, baby~. And I would very much like to help you~. But right now, we need to think a little more clearly over what will happen next~. And I’m very hungry right now~. What would you say if we have lunch~? My adorable little foxy~.” Rouge said as she stroked Miles’ fur.

Finally noticing that he has calmed down a bit, Rouge proceeded to let go of Miles and proceeded to wipe his tears away. While still holding onto him, Rouge said in a serious tone,

“If I help you, you and I are in this together. There will be no secrets between us, no debates, and no skeletons in our closets. And your gadgets will be coming in handy for our endeavors to a much grander future ahead of us. Because it’s either living a short life in a prison cell or living a long life with yours truly~. Is that a deal~?”

Feeling that he has nothing left to lose, Miles concedes and says,

“Deal.”

He reaches his hand out for Rouge. She did the same thing, but then she says,

And one more thing~...”

“Hmm?” Miles asked in a clueless manner.

Just then, Rouge yanked Miles closer to her and kissed him on the cheek. Miles was put off by this and tried to push her away, but the bat proceeded to use her body weight and tackle the little foxy before he could escape. She kept a tight grip on him and continued smooching his cheek for a good minute. When she was finished, Rouge got off Miles and licked her lips in a seductive tone. Flustered with his face all red, Miles stuttered,

“W-w-what did you-!?”

“Sealing our little deal~. As of now, you are my little partner-in-crime~.” Rouge declared while caressing the boy’s furry cheeks.

“P-Partner!? I didn’t-!” Miles protested before Rouge wrapped her right arm around his neck, bringing him closer to her chest.

“Too bad, kiddo~. You’re an orphan and I’m a single lady who has a thing for jewels~. Plus, since you appear to be tech-savvy, I’m gonna need a look at your toys~. You and I are gonna work so well together~.” the flirtatious bat said while continuing to press the fox boy’s face against her chest.

“But I don’t even know you! And where did this all come from!? You can’t just-!” Miles protested once more before being interrupted by another kiss.

“Because I’m an adult, sweetie~. And children always obey adults, no matter what tantrums they throw~.” Rouge said after pulling away while tugging her purse, causing Miles to gulp.

“But before we go, it’s yours~.” the bat said as she bends over to flaunt her cleavage at the foxy.

“W-What are you talking about?” Miles asked, starting to feel a bit creeped out.

“My wallet, silly~. It’s all yours~.” Rouge teased while still displaying her cleavage.

“But I tried stealing it. Wouldn’t it be better if you kept it? Besides, what if someone got a hold of your credentials or whatever?” Miles asked, now feeling confused.

“Yes, but I’ve actually been wanting to get rid of it for awhile now~. And if you’re worried about my money, it’s all in my purse with a much bigger wallet~.” she answered as she slightly pulled out her green long wallet.

“Right…” he said, feeling a tad unnerved by this.

“Anyway, here’s my first gift~! Come and claim your prize~!” Rouge flirted as she grabbed her jugs to display them.

Miles was a tad frightened and shy to say the least, but he couldn’t turn down Rouge’s gift to him. Especially since it was rude to turn away a girl or a woman’s generosity. So adhering to her demand, Miles reached out and put his hand into Rouge’s cleavage. The bat moaned as soon as the little fox put his right hand into her chest. He felt his face turn red even brighter as he turned his head away from her. What didn’t help even further was he began having an erection while searching for the wallet. He was still a child, but he felt himself already nearing puberty. 

Rouge, on the other hand, felt pleasure course all over her body while Miles continued searching through her robust chest. She giggled and moaned even harder while he continued searching and feeling her boobs get accidentally grabbed. He heard the fox boy’s apologies while he kept searching, but it didn’t matter to her since she could feel the pleasure of having her body searched thoroughly. A few minutes later, Miles feels something leathery inside Rouge’s chest and says,

“I think I found it.”

“It’s all yours, foxy~.” Rouge moaned as she stared lustfully at Miles.

Sweating profusely, Miles closed his eyes while keeping a tight grip on the wallet inside Rouge’s test and pulled it out. He felt a slight hint of humiliation, but Miles was happy overall. Even though he had to keep his erection down while searching for the wallet.

“Oh, what a brave little boy~. I think it’s high time that we went home~.” Rouge says before picking up Miles in a princess hold.

“Huh?! But how-?!” Miles questioned before being interrupted by Rouge.

“You’ll see, my adorable little foxy~.” Rouge said before proceeding to fly out of the alleyway with Miles in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. There will be more, but only after the Hero Killer Arc in The Green Devil. Anyway, I will post one more chapter before going back to The Green Devil.


	3. Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Rouge brings Miles to her home and shows the boy hospitality. But little does he know that she has a surprise for him...

Having flown out of the alleyway, Rouge was holding Miles in a princess carry as they flew through the city. The fox kept a tight grip on the bat, so that he wouldn't fall to his impending doom. But at the same time, he kept his gaze averted from the feisty bat. While he didn't mind being carried, he didn't take well to being teased that way back in the alley. A woman's temptation by itself would be enough to cripple a boy's will, let alone a man.

"Are you comfy and cozy in my arms~?" Rouge teased even further.

Miles couldn't utter a single word in that moment. His mind was playing mental gymnastics and he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. Was it because he was picked up by some woman he hardly knows? Or was it because for some unknown reason that he needed a companion? Either, the poor fox boy was extremely confused and doesn't know what to say.

"Hello~? Anybody home~?" Rouge asked once more before blowing into Miles' left ear hole.

That small gust of wind from the bat knocked the young fox boy out of his stupor and he suddenly regained his senses. He weakly retorts,

"I-I don't need to answer that! Y-You're just kidnapping me! Making me your slave or whatever!"

"Oh~? But if I'm kidnapping you, then why aren't you tied up and blindfolded~? What would I have to gain from smuggling such a cute, precious little fox boy like you~?" Rouge countered, causing the young fox to stutter even more.

"T-That's-! Gah!" Miles stuttered once more before turning the other cheek.

Rouge could help but giggle at the boy's predicament while he just sulked. Seeing that he has turned his face the other way, she took the opportunity to tease the young boy some more.

"Was that the first time you've been kissed by a woman~? Or has it been so long since you've been next to your mommy~?" Rouge asked, attempting to learn more about the young lad.

"None of your business!" Miles snapped back.

"Oh, don't play hard to get~. Nothing ends well if you play hard to get~." Rouge pouted as she eyed her beach house up ahead.

Seeing that they were getting closer, Rouge prepared to make a landing towards the beach. Flapping her wings as she approached her destination, she grinded to a swift halt and made a swift landing on the ground. Standing on the sidewalk, Rouge set Miles on the ground and took him towards her beach house. She grinned the whole way as they stopped right at her doorstep.

"Ready to see the inside~?" Rouge asked as she took her keys from underneath the welcome mat and dangled them playfully.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Miles answered, slightly annoyed by her gesture.

Taking that as a yes, Rouge unlocked the door and opened it. Entering the beach house, Miles was completely shocked by how beautiful the interior looked. The inside had an exotic look to it, there were vases all over the den, and the paintings arranged perfectly on the walls. So far, Miles liked what he saw. And that pleased Rouge to a tee.

"Do you wish to see more of the house around here~?" Rouge teased once more as she leaned her head closer to the fox boy's.

"Yes please!" Miles answered, immediately changing his tone.

Pleased by his answer, Rouge proceeded to take Miles on an extended house tour. Showing him around, she guided him to her kitchen all the way to her bathroom, ranging from her own personal gym, closet, living room, and the house even included an outside pool. As far as Miles was concerned, Rouge was living the dream. If he ever had a choice in the matter, the young fox would've loved to live near the beach. It would be the ultimate dream for him to live in a home such as this.

"Like what you see so far~?" Rouge asked as she bent downwards closer to Miles.

"Yeah! I love it! I would never have dreamed of living in a paradise such as this!" Miles exclaimed as he took in his surroundings.

"I'm glad that you love my little my little humble abode~. 'Cuz now you're gonna do something with me~." Rouge said as she pulled out a dog collar with a leash on it.

"Wha-!?" Miles asked before being caught by the bat.

The fox tried breaking free from the sneaky bat's grasp, but it was already too late as she already slapped the dog collar on his neck. By the times Miles tried running away, Rouge kept a tight grip on the leash and yanked him back over to her with his face in her cleavage.

"So are you gonna show me your toys, fox boy~?" Rouge asked as she stroked his fur while keeping him trapped in her embrace.

"I was until you started treating me like I was one of your pets!" Miles understandably shouted.

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetums~. We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet~." Rouge said as she squeezed her tits on the fox's face.

"Fun part!? What are you getting at!?" The fox asked, demanding answers.

"Fuhuhuhu~! You'll see~!" Rouge said before throwing the young pup on her bed.

Once again, the young fox tried running away. But the bat was just so damned fast that he thought she was a phantom of some sort. Holding his arms, she proceeds tying him to her bed while keeping him held down. After tying him up, Rouge said,

"Now you stay put~. I'll be back in a few minutes~."

On that note, Rouge walked out of her bedroom. He heard her footsteps grow fainter, but Miles could still hear them plain as day. He tried slipping out of the leash she used to tie his hands with, but it proved fruitless. Miles had no idea what Rouge was planning, but if her kiss from earlier was anything to go by, then the fox wanted no part of it. So he tried breaking free from her bed. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free. And ten minutes later, Rouge comes back up to her room. She was wearing nothing but a pair of toeless fishnets and a red feather scarf around her neck.

"Have we gotten comfy yet, foxy~? Because I haven't gotten my kicks in yet~." Rouge said with a seductive giggle before walking towards a confused Miles.


	4. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having thrown him on the bed, Rouge proceeds to have her way with Tails...

Giggling as she swung her hips towards Miles, Rouge felt her body heat up as she eyed her delicious little snack. Moving her scarf up, she used it as a rope to display her rather huge assets while biting her lip in a seductive manner.

"W-What are you gonna do to me!?" Miles worriedly asked as he desperately tried to escape.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my adorable little foxy~."

Rouge got on top of Miles and grabbed his face to make eye contact with her.

"When I'm finished, you will be begging for more~. Now come here~." Rouge said before pulling herself towards the young fox boy.

Before he could react, he was suddenly enveloped by another deep kiss. The fox tried fighting against it, but the bat weighed on him so hard that he couldn’t close his mouth. He breathed heavily and hardly felt like he was himself. Miles felt a flurry of emotions overwhelm him while Rouge continued to make out with him. He could hardly speak and the only sounds that the young fox boy was capable of making were moans and lapping noises with his tongue as it swirled around with Rouge’s tongue.

Caressing his face and stroking his fur, Rouge felt her body heat up as she reached down to grab his throbbing bulge inside the young fox boy’s shorts. Breaking the kiss, Rouge makes eye contact with Miles and asks,

“Have you gotten this hard over a kiss~? Little boys get turned on over the most silliest things~.”

“T-T-That’s because-!” Miles stuttered before being overtaken by another kiss from the voluptuous bat herself.

Rouge forced herself on Miles even further and continued to passionately make out with him. Pretty soon, she could feel the boy begin to lose his will and succumb to her charms. Which was all the more apparent when she picked up on his moaning while their tongues collided. It continued to the point where he could only mumble ‘Don’t stop…’ and to keep continuing with their make-out session. Taking note of this, Rouge pulls away and shushes him before saying,

“Oh sweetie… this little session of ours is far from over~. But when we’re finished, you will be all mine~. Now take this~.”

Rouge turned the other way and got into a 69 position with Miles while he was still dazed from his kissing session with the bat. Undoing his pants, the fox’s cock popped out like a spring from a mouse trap, nearly bopping the bat in her nose. She was slightly irritated, but immediately overlooked it after seeing his penis. It appeared to be average, but Rouge was in too much high spirits to even care at this point.

“Let’s see how long you can hold it~.” Rouge said before swallowing Miles’ cock.

With no warning, Rouge proceeded to fellate Miles before he could let out a gasp. The fox boy had no idea what to make of his ordeal. In his days on the streets, he would scavenge everywhere for food and would even steal money and jewelry to pawn off, so that he would keep himself fed for awhile. But now here he was in this beach house, being sucked off by a beautiful stranger. He wanted to do something, but he could hardly think with his brain turning to mush due to the pleasure he felt.

“5-10 seconds, foxy~. Can you hold it~?” Rouge seductively asked as she placed her breasts between his cock.

“R-Rouge… please… I can’t…” Miles said as he stuck his tongue out in a lewd manner.

“5~... 4~.... 3~... 2~... 1~.” Rouge counted as she continued massaging Miles’ penis with her breasts before putting her mouth on the tip.

*splurt* *spurt*

Miles fired every last bit of his semen into Rouge’s mouth and just kept going. He moaned incessantly and he couldn’t cease the panting after having his ejactulation. When she finished swallowing the fox boy’s semen, she stood up on her bed and asked,

“You’re still hard~? Good little boys like you deserve to be rewarded~. Would my ass suffice~?”

Hearing this, Miles immediately stuck his tongue out as Rouge proceeded to kneel on his face. Feeling her soft yet firm ass collapse on his face, the young fox proceeded to lap his tongue around the bat’s anus. The adult bat bit her lip as she felt her butthole get penetrated by the fox boy’s warm tongue and she could only shake her hips in his face while being licked. Rouge could already feel the tingling sensation in her lower body as the saliva dripped from Miles’ tongue. But before she could orgasm, the adult bat gets off the young fox’s face and proceeds to leave the bedroom.

“Hu-... Huh…? Why’d you stop…?” Miles asked as he felt his penis ready to explode.

“Oh please, honey~. Do you take me for a prostitute~? I’m not gonna do something like this just because you expected it~. As far as you’re concerned, I’m a cheap dollar-store hooker~. Not that you would ever feel that way since you were acting so morally righteous in the first place, let alone our deal on letting me have a look at your tools~.” Rouge said as she walked towards the door.

Miles felt distraught upon hearing the Bat’s intent leaving him in this state. He held a lot of opposition towards showing Rouge his gadgets and plane, but now he has no choice due to his penis getting all veiny and ready to combust. And after all the times of thinking he had nothing left to lose, now wasn’t the time where he wasn’t feeling this way. Swallowing his pride, Miles says in his staggering voice,

“W-Wait… they’re all yours…”

Rouge immediately stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing those words coming out of the fox boy’s mouth. Deciding to toy with him a little bit, the adult bat teased as she put her right hand towards her right ear,

“What was that~? I didn’t hear you the first time~.”

Already feeling humiliated at this point and needing to ejaculate now, Miles reluctantly says in an embarrassed tone,

“Y-You… you can have my… my gadgets… madam.”

Rouge immediately lit up like a firecracker and pounced on the young fox as she says,

“Oh, thank you~. Such a sweet little gentleman~.”

Upon saying that, the bat grabs his bulging penis and inserts it into her anus, reigniting the pleasure between them once more. But this time, Miles was already at his breaking point and he could no longer feel himself holding back. Rouge, on the other hand, was enjoying herself too much to even think about the fox boy’s state of mind. But at this point, they were already losing themselves as they fucked each other.

“R-Rouge… I don’t think-” Miles said before being interrupted by a kiss from Rouge.

“Just a little longer, sweetie~. I want to enjoy this~.” Rouge said as she proceeded to kiss the fox boy all over his face.

Having no other choice, Miles did as Rouge told him and continued to endure his humiliating session with her. Although he couldn't keep control of himself any longer due to his penis getting ready to implode, which only added more to his humiliation. But he did gain some pleasure out of being a sex doll for the adult bat.

"R-Rouge… I can't hold it in any longer. I ne- I need to…" Miles tearfully begged as he tried getting the words out.

"Sssh~. Say no more, sweetie~. Feel free to cum whenever you're ready~." Rouge said while huffing from the intense pressure she felt.lt from Miles’ pulsating cock.

Panting and no longer feeling like he can no longer hold back, Miles cums right into Rouge’s butthole. He continued to fire every last shot into her and he could only feel his mind being melted into cheese.

“Oh, what a good little boy~. Let it all inside Mama Rouge~.” the bat moaned as she kissed the fox boy on the lips.

When Miles was all finished firing every last bit of his semen into Rouge’s anus, she got up and his penis slid out of her as he dropped on her bed like a sack of potatoes. The bat got off her bed and said to the fox’s face,

“Now that we have fully established our partnership with one another, I will be waiting for you to show me your place~. And after that, we’ll go another round just for the fun of it~. Does that sound like a wonderful idea, sweetie pie~? I know it is~.”

Rouge pulls out a key from her pillow case and unlocks the handcuffs from Miles’ wrists. Then she tells him sweet dreams as she kisses him good night before leaving him in her bedroom to rest while he moans from the pleasure of their sexual encounter with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently writing the Hero Killer Arc to The Green Devil right now and I will continue to drop the occasional chapter to this story, but I will be in short bursts and priority will be given to this story from time to time. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it and I'll continue to keep you updated for the foreseeable future.


	5. Mile's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from his first sexual experience, Miles agrees to take Rouge to his home...

5-6 hours later, Miles wakes up from his sexual encounter with Rouge. Stretching himself and getting off the bed, he exits the bedroom and heads downstairs. He peeked behind the wall to see if the bat was still around. And to his horror, she was in the kitchen eating ice-cream, wearing nothing but a crop-top shoulder shirt with a heart symbol on it and a thong. There was no way he could get away from her without raising an alarm. He turned around and saw the closest exit right next to him. He was already home-free. But just as he turned around, his face was trapped into the bat’s shirt and is now stuck inside her chest. Rouge grabs and proceeds to hug him as she swayed around in a playful manner.

“It’s about time you woke up~. I was starting to get bored~.” Rouge pouted in a flirty tone.

“Uh… I was hungry, so I thought I’d dash to the nearest convenience store.” Miles said, trying to get out of his situation.

“Oh Miles… lying isn’t a way to live~. You should have already picked that up when you bumped into my ass earlier~. Besides, you promised me a look at your tools~.” Rouge teased as she playfully squeezed her breasts on the fox boy’s face.

Miles simply groaned and admitted defeat when the bat brought up his promise. If the fox boy had to be honest, he would never have wanted to show his tools to Rouge. Who knows what she would want to do with them if he showed them to her. The very last thing that he wanted was to lose them to her. But seeing as he had no other choice, he reluctantly says,

“Fine… just let me eat something first.”

“Now, now~. Gimme gimme never gets, Miles~. What is the magic word we use when we ask for something~?” Rouge teased.

Already remembering the familiar feeling of humiliation, Miles gritted his teeth and did everything he could to keep his temper in check. Then he takes a deep breath and asks in an annoyed, but sarcastic tone,

“May I please have something to eat?”

“Sure, sweetie~. Although we’re gonna have to leave a bookmark on your attitude adjustment later~.” Rouge says before releasing Miles from her shirt.

After gasping for air, Miles went over to the kitchen counter to find a decent plate of steak and asparagus right in front of him. Naturally, the boy proceeded to cut into the cooked piece of meat and got ready to stuff himself. But before he could eat, Rouge stopped him and said,

“Not too fast, dear~. You’ll choke if you eat too fast~.”

She then takes the fork out of his hands and holds it near his face.

“Now say ‘ahh’~.” Rouge said as she cornered the young fox boy.

“I’m not a baby!” Miles responded in an annoyed tone.

“Now, now, Miles~. No shouting~. We’re going to take as long as we can~. Now please say ‘ahh’~.” Rouge said before pinching his nose.

Groaning in defeat, Miles opened his mouth and allowed the adult batgirl to feed him. While he was annoyed, he did not deny that the steak tasted good and wanted another bite. However, Rouge also wanted him to eat his asparagus. It was a thought that the fox boy clearly dreaded and he didn’t want to eat his vegetables. But knowing full well what Rouge was capable of, Miles reluctantly conceded and ate his vegetables as well. The meal lasted for an hour and a half.

. . .

When Rouge was finished feeding Miles, the duo proceeded to sneak through the city during curfew. Moving through the shadows and avoiding detection, they eventually made it towards the desert outside Central City. After ten minutes of walking, Miles and Rouge see a purple kart with purple coloring and yellow stripes with two-tailed insignias near the driver’s seat.

“Here’s my ride.” the fox boy said as he climbed into the seat.

“Oh~? And where did you find this charming little whip of yours~?” Rouge teased as she looked at the kart.

“I found it near an air force base. They called it the Cyclone. It was a prototype.” Miles answered.

The batgirl was quite surprised to hear that answer come out of the fox boy's mouth. But deciding to shelve that for the time being, Rouge climbed up and grabbed Miles.

"Hey, what're you-!?" The fox boy shouted before getting interrupted by the batgirl.

"It's a one-seater, Miles~. How am I supposed to follow~. Besides, someone needs to help with the pedals~." Rouge teased as she sat down into the seat.

"I can reach them just fine." Miles groaned.

"Then how do you explain those wooden blocks on the floor~?" Rouge pointed out.

“I can reach the pedals just fine. I just need to put the block on and I can-”

“Oh, don’t be so stubborn~. How about this~? You handle the steering and I’ll handle the pedals~. Sounds like a fair trade~?”

Miles just rolled his eyes and pulled his key out of his pockets before inserting it into the ignition. Then he turns on the engine and it starts roaring. Mile proceeds to put his goggles on and says to Rouge,

“Hit it!”

“Aye aye, captain~!” Rouge says before hitting the gas.

Suddenly, the kart accelerates and leaves the hiding area. Tails makes a drift before driving away outside the boundaries of Central City.

. . .

It was a long drive. More so than an hour after traveling outside Central City. But the kart moved like a rocket. It was so fast that dust was all that accompanied the duo as they drove through the desert. The adult bat did her best to cover her mouth, but some of the pebbles kept hitting her skin on the road and she almost wanted off at this point. However, they finally made it to Miles’ hideout. It was an abandoned airfield with a rustic bunker and an airport. Opening up the doors, the duo drove right into the garage and shut them before the sandstorms could enter the bunker. After exiting the kart, Rouge asks,

“How were you able to survive out here!?”

“I just drive. Nothing to it. Though I’m sure that the sandstorms will clear up in a few hours or so.” Miles answers before heading towards a door built into the floor.

“Hmm? Is your room down there?” Rouge asks as she follows after the young fox.

After turning the valve, Miles opens the door and heads down the ladder. Rouge joins him and they immediately enter the foxboy’s room. The room was filled to the brim with technology, ranging from computers to the various tools that Miles possessed and they were scattered everywhere across the room. To the left contained a refrigerator and it stood right by a mini-stove with settings on it. And on the far right, there was a TV with various gaming consoles and controllers scattered with a beanbag chair to support him. Then there was his bed placed right next to a counter that has drawers on it with a lamp and an alarm clock placed near it. Rouge was quite impressed, yet somewhat weirded out by his lifestyle.

“Wow. You have an… interesting set-up inside here.” Rouge said, giving her first impression of the fox boy’s room.

“Hey. This was the closest that I could find to a remote lifestyle and I like it here. Plus, it just feels comfy…” Miles said in a defensive tone before dropping on his beanbag chair.

"Really~?" Rouge asked before sitting on the young foxy's face.

As Miles ruffled and screamed for the voluptuous bat to get off him, she looked around his hideout some more.more before finally saying,

“Hmm~. Your place is sloppy and it could use a feminine touch. But it’s good enough~. This place will work as a safehouse~.”

Then she gets up and the young fox gasps for air after hearing her opinion.

"Don’t you even thi- wait. Safehouse? What do you mean…?" Miles asked, starting to feel suspicious of the female bat.

“Oh yeah… about that… have your parents ever told you why adults keep secrets?” Rouge asked, trying to ease into the conversation.

“I asked them where babies came from once. And it was something that I never should’ve asked for…” Miles recalled, slightly traumatized by the revelation.

“Exactly. And you’ll be having those thoughts when you’re older. Anyway, there was something I hadn't told you before we met. And before you freak out, please understand why I do what I do for a living. Surely you understand when you bumped into me back in Central City~.” Rouge said as she held Miles close to her.

“Huh…?” Miles asked, now having completely lost the Batgirl.

“I am a treasure hunter.” Rouge confessed.

“W-What…?” Miles asked, giving her a slight chuckle.

But she didn’t laugh. Not even a smirk on her face. Miles took a brief moment to think about her silence before finally coming to a conclusion. As his eyes widened, he finally put two and two together before finally shouting,

“WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!??!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite sometime now since I published another chapter, but here we are. I've been a little out of focus now and I wanted to publish another one, but I kept finding myself getting distracted in every possible turn. Moving away from this though, I will be introducing Sonic and his friends pretty soon. I've already had an idea after watching Sonic The Hedgehog last year and I think it will be fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to keep writing more of this story.


	6. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After showing him her home, Rouge proceeds to hit the showers with Miles...

To say that Miles was baffled would have been a light way to describe his small reaction. In his eyes, Rouge looked more like one of those social media models that most people would catch online and sell away their money for some nudes.

"How are you a treasure hunter!? You look more like one of those girls that I pass by on the beach whenever you're trying to con someone out of their money! Or take selfies when they find some random thing that looks cute." Miles stated as he struggled to put two and two together.

"Now Miles, you don't judge a book by its cover~." Rouge teased, completely unfazed by his reaction before booping him on the nose.

“Yeah? And what can you bring to the table, _Treasure Hunter?_ ” Miles asked, finding her story hard to believe.

“Oh please, have I ever lied to you, Miles~?” Rouge asked as she wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing him closer to her chest.

The young fox blushed upon feeling her breasts in his face. He tried to break free from the batgirl’s grasp, but her grip was too strong to break away from and he could feel himself slightly suffocating. But then she says,

“Hmm, you say that this is your place~. But it doesn’t seem like the full set-up~. Could use a feminine touch~. Do you have another hideout~?”

“It’s in the jungle near an oasis. The fastest way is via a cable-car next to the area inside here. But the power supply is cut off right now and I haven't been there in awhile. Plus, I don't like moving around too much. So we’ll have to sleep here tonight.” Miles answered.

“I see~. Does this bunker have a shower~?” Rouge asked. “We’ve got one in the corner over there.” Miles said as he pointed to the left.

“Good~. Let’s get ourselves cleaned up~.” Rouge says as she starts undressing herself.

“What…?” Miles asks with a blank stare on his face.

“We’re both dirty, aren’t we~? We gotta get ourselves cleaned up tomorrow before we leave the first thing in the morning~.” Rouge says before taking off her undergarments.

The foxboy was speechless to say the least. While it was out of the question that he would have to share everything with the batgirl, the fact he was now being ruled by her has done a lot to his ego and his own perception of life as a whole. She may have gotten away with taking over his place, but he wasn’t going to allow her the satisfaction of making him her puppet. He tries to walk away, but he suddenly gets yanked by his tails and back into her arms before getting asked with a devious smirk,

“And where do you think you’re going, my adorable little puppy~?”

“For a walk?” Miles weakly responds.

“Nice try~. Let’s get you out of these filthy rags~.” Rouge giggled as she started undressing him.

“Hey, get off me!” the foxboy shouted as the batgirl undressed him.

“Come on, hold still~.” Rouge teased before finally getting Miles naked.

It was certainly a struggle, but the batgirl managed to get the clothes off the young fox before getting him in the shower with her. Turning on the shower, Rouge proceeds to rinse herself with Miles in her grasp.

“Close your eyes~.” Rouge said.

“Huh?” Miles said before looking at the shampoo bottle in her hand.

Reacting immediately, he closes his eyes while she scrubs it all over his fur with her hands before squeezing the bottle all over her chest and rubbing his body with hers. Miles could feel his hormones kicking in and he felt every need to jump on her. However, she kept a tight grip on him and continued to wash him.

“Get ready for the conditioner~.” Rouge said after rinsing off the shampoo.

She grabbed the conditioner and proceeded to spread it all over his fur while making sure his eyes were still shut. Coursing her fingers through his soft fur, Rouge could hear Miles moaning and could see him lose his mind to the pleasure of her and this warm shower they were taking.

“Oh~. You’re so cute when you’re vulnerable~. Just makes me want to violate you even further~.” Rouge teased as she reached for his boner.

Grabbing onto it, she proceeds to give Miles a handjob as she places her right hand on his chest. Feeling how hot he was getting, the young fox stuck his tongue out as he moaned, prompting the adult bat to raise his head up and passionately kiss him.

"If I let you blow your load, will you make me feel good~?" Rouge whispered as she playfully nibbled on his left ear.

"Yes. Please..." Miles moaned as he felt his body start to melt.

Using her left hand, she continues to service him with her hand skills as he feels close to climaxing inside the shower.

“Go on~. Let it out~.” Rouge whispered into his ears.

Doing as she said, Miles panted harder and harder until ejaculated into the shower.

. . .

Half an hour later, Miles was laying on the bed with Rouge sitting on his face, licking and slurping away at her anus while she played with his cock. As he lapped his tongue around, Rouge asks,

“So how did you find this place~?”

“I was driving on the road after finding the Cyclone in some random garage near the pier of Central City. It was occupied by some biker gang at the time. When I got inside, they were already gone. I found it getting ready to be scrapped and sold for parts. Luckily, it was still in one piece, so I stole it and drove away. It could also fly after looking into it more, although I haven’t really tested it out yet.” Miles explained.

“Is that right~? Do you think you can make your bird fly~?” Rouge asked while moaning.

“Maybe. Given a month or so, I could get it up in the air.” Miles answered as he groped her ass.

After hearing his answer, the adult bat sits on the fox boy’s face and says,

“Alright~. Do you have the proper tools for your car~?”

Pushing her off enough to speak, he said,

“I’ve got a few of the proper tools, but I need some soldering tools, cabling, wires, a navigational system, and a power supply as a new engine to make it work properly. I’ve only been able to make it run as a car and I think it can also turn into a mech.”

“A mech~? What’s that~?” Rouge asked.

“It’s a walking robot that can be piloted. Although it’s more of a walker than a mech.” Miles answered.

“You know, for a kid who can’t keep a secret, you sure know a lot about machines~.” Rouge said as she grabbed his penis.

“I didn’t… have… any… friends.” Miles said as he started moaning.

“I figured as much~.” the adult bat said before silencing the fox boy with her ass.

Fondling his dick and balls, Rouge proceeded to rub her butt all over Miles’ face as she watched the precum start to leak. Taking notice of this, she moves her finger and starts moving it on the head. Using her amazing flexibility, Rouge lowers herself and proceeds to blow Miles while he continues rimming her. Sucking and lapping her tongue around his cock, the adult bat could hear the fox boy moan. Already knowing that it was time for him, she sucks his dick even harder until he can no longer take it and cums into her mouth. Raising herself back up, she gulps down his freshly-ejaculated semen and turns around to face him before saying,

“Now remember; we are partners~. From now on, there will be no secrets between us~. Whatever skeletons you have lying in your closet mean nothing to me~. If you help me… I’ll help you~. Am I clear~?”

“Crystal…” Miles said as he was catching his breath.

“Good~. Now give Momma Rouge some sugar~...” Rouge said before kissing him passionately as they continued to fuck into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Currently working on the chapter after the next. Finished the next one, but I will publish when that one's finished. I'm having some fun with this and I hope to put in some dynamism for Rouge and Tails. Anyway, I think I've come to a balance on the stories I'm writing here, so don't expect much delay here or The Green Devil. But I digress. I hope you enjoyed this well-earned wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay on The Green Devil. I'm trying to figure out the teams for the Cavalry Battle chapter. I hope that this story can keep you tied over for a bit until I get the chapter ready. There will be more chapters, but I will only focus on it after I finish an arc or so. I want to keep it fifty chapters, but it could change (however, I want to keep it fifty). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
